


Night Picnic

by hisboywriter



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisboywriter/pseuds/hisboywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex on a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Picnic

**-X-**

For a teenager, Billy thought highly of his self control.

 

Battling villains, where a stupid move could cost you a limb, aided in that. Plus, working in a team taught him how to diffuse the worst of his impulses if he wanted to be taken seriously as a superhero. Getting the worst of a bullies jeers and fists did their part too; he learned early on to repress the instinct to lash out, and thus not aggravate the situation and spare himself further drama.

So, yes, Billy prided in the thought that, for the most part, he could quell any urge with enough mental determination.

Then along came Teddy and self-control took a hike at the most inappropriate times, abandoning Billy to those shifty nuisances of hormones, which seemed particularly fond of afflicting those his age, and it was very unfair that he needed to almost clock himself in the head to get his wits back in order.

A good knock to the head was what he needed now more than ever as he gaped at the display stretched out in a cozy patch of a garden. A large blanket, checkered, stretched over a grassy plain, rimmed by all sorts of botany that included the whole spectrum of colors. In the corner, an overstuffed willow-woven picnic basket rested, the kind Billy thought of when the word ‘picnic’ came to mind, but had never seen in person.

Night had slumped into the skies and yet the scene was vibrant, illuminated by the mansion lights just beyond the gated fence.

And it wasn’t  _any_  mansion at that. He and Teddy stood in the mansion gardens belonging to The Avengers.

Billy realized his mouth hung open and he cleared his throat, turning to face the person responsible. “What is all this?” he laughed.

Teddy shrugged, as if it was no big deal getting permission to host a romantic affair here of all places, and studied his work. “We’ve been so busy lately. I just thought,” he shrugged again and scratched the back of his head, growing pink, “what kind of dinner would a couple of fanboys like? Avengers mansion, of course.”

“You really did this,” Billy said, making note of the smile that put on Teddy before treading closer, careful not to rush in and shatter the fantasy. Control, he reminded himself. “Wow, Teddy.”

They sat, Billy grinning as he smoothed out the wrinkles his body weight made in the blanket. “This is…wow,” he repeated, and laughed again.

“You like it?”

“Are you kidding?” Billy looked at him, drowning in that smile that could make his heart dance and spine tingle. “It’s amazing, Teddy. Thank you.”

Teddy flashed him a brighter look and reached for the basket. Billy resigned himself to silence, rather enjoying the view, but soon enough, his eyes fixated on the way Teddy’s khakis shifted around his strong muscles, the way his neck came into view when he tilted his head just so, the buttons equally spaced down his front, buttons that needed to be beneath Billy’s fingertips and torn apart to expose the broad chest beneath.

“Billy?”

A shiver raced up Billy’s spine as something hot pooled below his gut. He blinked and forced his eyes onto Teddy’s face. “Ah, yeah?” he said, licking his lips.

“I asked if you wanted orange juice, mango juice, or water?”

Teddy seemed to have prepared a feast and Billy’s appetite intensified, but not for what was nestled in the basket. “Um, orange juice,” he answered, scooting closer.

As he expected, Teddy thought nothing of their knees brushing, though it made heat burst all over Billy’s skin. Suddenly his own clothing felt stifling despite the chilly night.

“I made a bunch of stuff,” Teddy was saying, “sandwiches. Oh, I even made a potato salad! I think it came out well. It was a recipe my mom taught me…”

He kept talking, and Billy only felt that much more elated. The romantic gesture, the very sight of Teddy, all of it was putting Billy at war with himself and the moment Teddy glanced at him again, all mental control paled before the might of physiology.

Teddy blinked and his startled expression told Billy he had leaned in quite close to the blonde. “Erm, Billy?”

“Yeah?”

Teddy tilted his head back ever so slightly, only providing Billy with a better view of his neck. “Did you want a sandwich or…?”

“I want something,” Billy agreed.

He thought he saw Teddy’s smile hovering in his peripheral vision, but the junction of the neck and shoulder was far more alluring at the moment.

“What are you hungry for?” Teddy asked.

Billy answered: he closed the gap, his mouth pressing a firm kiss to the skin.

He heard Teddy chuckle, felt the vibrations against his lips. “Billy, what are you doing?”

Billy decided his mouth would do the talking—in a more telling manner. It rubbed over the length of the neck, stopped to nibble where Teddy’s pulse began to hammer, and then he latched on with purpose, sucking hard.

“Billy! What are—“

Billy’s hands shot forward, grasping those damn, beautiful buttons, tugging and yanking at them as they struggled against his demand. “Teddy,” he said against his boyfriend’s neck and titled his face to rain kisses on those equally damn, beautiful lips.

“Billy,” Teddy laughed, returning half the rushed kisses. “What’s gotten into—Shi— _Billy_!”

A large hand snatched Billy’s wrist, whose hand somehow snuck its way down and was rocking a delicate area, impatiently. “Billy,” he tried again, and lost as Billy cupped him that much harder and purred his name.

“Jesus, Billy,” Teddy gasped into his mouth and the mage more than obliged in swallowing the moan that followed it. “Mm. Wait, are we really doing this? I mean—Do you  _know_  what you’re…”

That ashamed part of Billy that told him he was better than a mass of rampant hormones reminded him where he was. His skin prickled, heart skyrocketing, and all he did was crawl into Teddy’s lap to grind their groins together.

Teddy’s cry lost itself in Billy’s neck, hands gripping his hips as if unsure if they should encourage the behavior or re-enforce decency. Billy moaned against the shell of his ear, his hands swimming under Teddy’s clothing as they admired every curve of the large body, and Teddy realized too late he was rocking up and sucking on every scrap of flesh he could unveil with a yank here and tug of fabric there.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” he said between love bites and sucking and neck nuzzling.

Billy grunted when Teddy’s hands hurried down his pants and kneaded each globe. “I know, I’m completely irrational,” he rasped, pulling back until he could dive in for another kiss.

He let Teddy win, allowing the tongue to do as it pleased with his own, rolling and flicking, but soon he was ending the session with a loud smack of their lips. “Come on,” he goaded, yanking on Teddy’s belt, relishing in the hiss it made when he pulled it out. “Off. Faster, Teddy… ”

Only once he considered using magic to rid them of their clothing. When Teddy flipped him onto his back and, jittery fingers and all, scraped his pants off, Billy knew he made the right choice not to, very much liking the desperate, anxious manner in how they rid the clothes off each other.

Pants forgotten, Teddy kissed each knee and gave his inner thigh one bite, prompting Billy to tense and stifle another gasp, skin jumping up a few degrees in pink.

His hands reached forward until they found clothing, mouth sealing Teddy’s next words with a fierce kiss, and soon he was feeling skin wherever his hands danced. Wherever the garments landed, Billy didn’t care, nor had the luxury of time to ensure their safety.

“We’re doing this,” Billy blurted out, then laughed one of those nervous-laced laughs. “God. Take this off, you’re too slow.”

Teddy matched his disbelief as his naked body lowered, pressing and sliding against Billy’s equally naked body. “I—wait, we…I don’t even have anything…”

Not even those words could smother the flame burning in Billy’s loins; he wiggled out and up with speed that could almost make Tommy blush. He fished through the picnic basket, his apprehension mounting the longer he took to shovel through everything. At last, his fingers bumped into something small and he pulled out a container filled with thick liquid.

He shook it at Teddy.

“Olive oil,” Teddy answered, blinking rapidly. “For the salad. You mix it with—“

“This will do,” Billy interrupted and grinned, anxiety underlining it, but he scrambled over and thanked the sacrifice of what was supposed to be an ingredient in their salad dressing.

He shoved the container into Teddy’s lax hand and settled onto his elbows and knees, trying to look far more collected than he was feeling and hoping his skin wasn’t too aflame with all the concerns and arousal pumping through his system. The cold licked his exposed, upright rear end, offering Teddy a view that had shut the blonde right up from the sound of it.

Billy buried his heated face in a forearm and hissed, “ _Teddy_. Hurry, come  _on …”_

He heard noise, a scrambling of unintelligible words, and just as he his unease became too much, just as he was to whirl around and see what could have preoccupied his boyfriend, two slick fingers were wiggling their way through him, locking up his entire body, his mouth stuck around a silent scream.

“Sorry, I know,” Teddy whispered from behind, “should I—“

“No,” Billy gritted out, the spell broken when Teddy had spoken. He let out a shuddering breath and dug his nails into the blanket. “Don’t stop. Please. Just keep going.”

Teddy did, and the fingers plunged deeper, stretching and burning until Billy had to muffle a shout in the back of his hand. A tremor overcame his spine, hips resisting him when he tried to force them to push back on the intrusion.

“Breathe,” Teddy said.

Billy let out a strangled noise that was a mixture of a groan and ‘shut up’. The fingers turned, one rubbing so close to the sensitive spot, and only then did his hips wiggled in a weak gesture of permission.

“Teddy,” he whined, knew it was a whine, and dragged his face across the blanket in embarrassment. “You’re taking too long,” he managed to add around his withered exhales.

“God, stop saying things like tha—“

“ _Teddy_.”

The fingers retreated, quickly replaced with the heat of Teddy’s body looming over his arched one. Billy dared a glance around, finding the flowers, the trees, and the distant mansion surreal in that moment. He swallowed his building anxiety and tried to think little of how many butterflies fluttered around in his stomach.

“I can’t believe this, I still can’t believe this,” Teddy chanted, one hand resting on Billy’s waist as a means to guide him. “Billy?”

“Yes,  _hurry_ , hurry, The Aven-Ah-Te-Ahh…!”

Teddy’s groan drowned out his cries, and then his forearm engulfed the remainder as the thick intruder wedged itself in past the stubborn entrance, diving in, deeper and deeper, until Billy thought his eyes might pop out. Then, he was completely filled, a shuddering, gasping mess half collapsed onto the checkered blanket.

A curse left Teddy’s typically clean mouth. “Billy? Can I…?”

Unable to trust what would crawl out of his parched throat, Billy nodded, eyes screwed tight, and rocked back with a delicious moan. Teddy returned it with a deep one of his own, both hands clasping a hip, each a perfect handlebar to guide Billy’s body down onto each shallow, swift thrust.

“Oh,” Billy groaned, melting back into Teddy’s body. His pulse thrummed with the brew of his arousal and panic. A foreign thrill blossomed inside him as that concern ballooned when Teddy’s grunts came louder, mingling with the sound of where their bodies joined.

To his left, Billy saw the blurred outlines of the mansion, sweat trickling in rivets down his spine, along his neck, and over his brows. Soon he tore away from the sight to conceal another, louder noise that shot out of him when the pulse of Teddy’s hips came in sharper and deeper.

“There,” Billy grunted, and when Teddy dragged his body onto each, harder thrust, he clung to the fabric beneath him and rode out another shudder. “Te-Teddy…! Faster, please…”

He thought he heard a groan, but was unable to say who it came from. He hissed when Teddy’s body bowed over his own, their chest and back gliding against each other so that they were a tight bundle of adrenaline-induced arousal. In response, Billy rolled his lower body in a half-circle, squeezed his thighs closer together until he felt Teddy trapped against him.

Teddy’s mouth showered affection on his shoulder, biting and licking. “You have to do me a favor,” he panted between slow, lazy kisses that counterpointed the spiraling pull and shove of his thrusts, “of staying quiet.”

His voice rolled out of a groan, tempting Billy’s cries to fling out of him despite the request. Billy bit on his tongue and dipped his head even lower, forehead scraping across the blanket. He tried to speak and each time a frayed whimper fell out of him and into his hand or arm.

 _Hurry, hurry_ , the word tumbled in his head and tangled with his peaking orgasm and fear.

“Billy, Billy,” Teddy said until he was only grunting or groaning wordless sounds, pushing harder against Billy’s wilting back, indulging in the friction that came from frantically jerking out of Billy, only to burrow back in and repeat the process, again and again and again, invigorated by the thought they could be caught any moment.

Billy felt it all coursing through his veins, nerves, bones, and when a hand latched onto his neglected length and blessed him with a series of rapid strokes, he was shouting into his skin, teeth digging deep in an effort to mitigate what would otherwise be a yell that woke the entire block.

“Ohh, Teddy,” he said, the words garbled his wheezing breath.

Teddy’s chin, he barely registered, dipped hard against his vertebrae, ragged pants like music in Billy’s muddling hearing. Teddy’s mouth latched onto his shoulder and one arm anchored itself on the ground, giving him just enough leverage to push in one final time, as far as Billy could take him, and let loose inside with his own cry, muted by Billy’s flesh.

Billy held strong with his arms, though they quivered, as Teddy spent himself inside. He submitted to fatigue too soon though and crumbled forward, spared from a hard landing by the arm looped around his waist.

Deadweight, he recorded little else. His heart hammered too loud in his ears, and his skin tingled with the aftermath of the orgasm, of everything that lead to. If nothing else, he made out Teddy stretching out beside him and felt the familiar pressure of a thick arm draped across him, tucking him closer.

There, sprawled beside Billy, like he had just completed five marathons, Teddy flashed a tired smile. “We just,” he gasped, trying to laugh, “oh, God, Billy.”

Billy gulped down a few breaths of air and chuckled as best he could, reality making itself known in the bed of aches that was his body. Weary but still fueled by trepidation, he hauled up his sand-filled head and strained for sound. The songs of a few crickets filtered their way, nothing more, and Billy let go the bulk of his tension. They hadn’t been caught.

“Yeah,” he finally said, “we had sex in their garden…”

The weight of that phrase hurtled into him, striking him too late now that the damage of impulse had been done. He let out a weak cry and buried his face in his hands. “Oh, my God,” he said, “we just had  _sex_  in  _The Avengers_ garden, Teddy.”

“You realize that  _now_  and not when you were jumping me?”

Billy shot him a look, though the effect was lost in his flushed expression and disheveled hair, and he returned to scrubbing the shame off his face. “I’m never going to be able to look at this place again, let alone  _go in_  it without thinking of…this! We had  _sex_  here.”

He repeated the cursed phrase in his head, mouthing the words at times, and still he rubbed at his eyes like it could stop the passionate visions from exploding behind his eyelids.

Teddy laughed, almost too loudly before he caught himself and smothered it into a quieter one. With energy Billy dreamed he could replenish so quickly, he rolled over and grabbed for his shirt.

“What are you laughing about?” Billy muttered, peeking over his hands, and looking away when Teddy’s eyes met his.

“Nothing,” Teddy lied, smiling, though his furtive glances said he wasn’t done being nervous yet. “I was just wondering if you were actually hungry. For  _food_  this time,” he finished. “The food I made for our picnic?”

Billy winced, forcing himself up onto an elbow. “The blanket is, ah,” his eyes darted down to the offending spot, “dirty.”

Teddy did a terrible job of forcing his blush away. “Are you hungry or not?”

Billy’s mind ran with that question, reliving their thrilling deed all over again in the span it took for him to blink once, and then he couldn’t stop from smiling as much as he could stop himself from growing redder. A lack of discipline here and there couldn’t kill him in the end, though it might make Teddy an inarticulate, flustered mess it seemed.

“I’ll have that potato salad now.”

**-X-**


End file.
